


Revenge

by devo79



Series: Feral [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo79/pseuds/devo79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for payback</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soldiers

Xander looked at the little girl playing on the front lawn. Even though it was after sunset she was outside. Amazing that she hadn’t been picked up as a light evening snack by a vamp yet. But this wasn’t Sunnydale, Xander reminded himself. This was Greengrove. A small village surrounded by farmland and forests. Not really a place a vampire would want to stay for any length of time. The girl giggled as she played with her little black puppy.

He wished Beth and Jonathan could have this. A normal going-to-school-having-friends kind of life that Xander just couldn’t provide. He tried to imagine his children playing in front of that house. Playing and laughing. And he just couldn’t. Because he knew who lived in the grey house with it‘s meticulously cared for roses. Knew who the little girl’s father was. Xander wouldn’t want Beth or Jonathan anywhere near that man.

A woman came out and told the girl to come in. Dinner was ready and had she remembered to feed the puppy? The girl nodded and followed her mother into the house.

Xander waited.

After an hour or so the front door opened again and a tall man walked out. He had a garbage bag in his hand. Xander watched as he walked to the curb where he lifted the lid off the garbage can and dumped the bag in it.

It was him. Xander was sure. Lieutenant Jonah Melville. The other one, Peter Wenland, had gotten himself blown up in Afghanistan. Bastard. A sudden urge to throw up made Xander clench his hands.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He always had to take the fucking garbage out. And Shannon had been nagging him about the racoons. He was going to kill those rodent fuckers. If he could just get his hand on those thieving…Not to mention the car. Yeah the car was an old piece of shit. It kept falling apart.

Jonah looked up certain he’d seen something move on the other side of the street. Racoons? The little cunning…

\---------------------------------------------------------

Xander hit Melville so hard in the back that the man was forced to his knees. Before he had a chance to react Xander grabbed him and started dragging him toward the back of the house. Melville bucked and fought. Tried to kick and punch. But Xander simply carried on walking.

They ended up at the back of the house by the big panorama window facing the beautiful garden. Xander pushed Melville against the glass.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The glass was cold against his cheek. His face hurt. The man behind him had a death grip on his arm. Twisting it up. Fuck.

“Do you see them?” a low growling voice asked. Jonah tried to get away but only succeeded in making his arm hurt. “Answer!”

“Wha’? What do you want me to see?” Oh god if the bastard knew about Shannon and the girls being in the house…

“Them!” a finger was gently tapped against the window. Inside, in the living room, Jennifer and Monica were watching cartoons. The girls were snuggling with teddy bears and blankets. The puppy, Fuzzy, was trying to get up on the couch as well. “They look happy, don’t they? All snug in their safe little world. They feel protected.”

“Please I don’t…just don’t hurt them. Please.” Jonah watched as Shannon came in with a bowl of popcorn. Fuzzy stole some and the girls laughed.

“Are you begging?” the man asked.

“If….if that’s what it’s gonna take. Then yes. I’ll beg.” Jonah clarified.

“I begged…I remember begging. That first time you came into my cell. You and a few of your buddies.” Jonah closed his eyes. Oh God no. “I was drugged but not enough not to know what was happening.” the man sounded smaller somehow.

“I-I didn’t know you you’re human.” Jonah stuttered in self-defence. Was the guy even human?

“Bullshit.” the voice grew in anger “Bullshit! You knew. You said I was warm. You knew!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Xander roughly turned the man around. He looked different than Xander remembered. Smaller. Human. He never looked human in the nightmares.

“I-I” Melville stammered.

“Shut up!” Xander demanded “I came here for revenge. To give you a taste of the hell I’ve been living. I was going to torture you. Break every bone in your body. One at a time. I have friends who could help me keep you alive for months while I cut small pieces off your body.”

Melville buckled up and lost his dinner in his wife’s prize-winning geranium roses. Xander pulled the man back up. ”That was before I saw your pretty little girls. How old are they? Six and ten?”

Melville started fighting back with more desperation. Xander simply applied pressure around the man’s throat.

“Know that I can taken everything you love away. Stomp your piece of heaven to pieces. Hurt your wife. Your daughters. I can do to them as you did to me.”

 

The man’s eyes widened. He started shaking his head and whispered “Please…” Xander turned Melville around so he could watch his daughters as they happily ate popcorn and laughed.

“But I won’t.” the tension left Melville’s body “Because I’m better than that. Better than you.” Xander continued. “I’m a better person…better human than you. But if you ever hurt anyone else…if you even think about it…I will know and I will return, And I’ll keep you alive while I use and hurt those you love.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Jonah saw the reflection of the young man in the window. Saw the pure anger and pain.

“Like you used me.” the man whispered and let go of Jonah’s shoulders. The footsteps grew faint and finally disappeared.

For a moment Jonah didn’t dare breathe. He flinched when someone banged on the window he was leaning against. Monica was waving. Smiling her gap-toothed smile. Telling him to come back in and watch cartoons with her. Jonah Melville nodded.


	2. Doctors

Beth moved closer to Angel. She’d never seen someone as big as the blue man talking to Daddy before. The man, Daddy called him Blue, had blue skin and long arms with lots of muscles. Angel put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She looked up at the vampire and smiled. Angel smiled back.

“Is this the infant?” the big blue man asked and crouched down in front of Beth. He had purple eyes and funny squiggly drawings on his cheeks.

“Yes.” her Daddy said and caressed her blond curls. Jonathan stepped forward and growled at the man and he looked surprised but just laughed.

“Another? Where is his mother?” Blue said studying Jonathan.

“Initiative.” Daddy said and looked sad. The big man growled deep and his eyes looked darker.

“They took too much from us.” the man got up and looked down at her Daddy “I lost many of my clan.”

“Sorry.” Spike said and pulled Jonathan away from the man “Too many have lost loved ones because of the Initiative.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Xander looked up when a small furry demon opened the door to the room and said “We are ready.” Lorne walked forward and took the kids away. They didn’t need to see what was about to happen.

“Bye Daddy!” Beth called over her shoulder before the door closed behind the green demon and the two kids. Spike moved closer to Xander and whispered

“Ya sure ‘bout this?”

“No. But I need to know and they know, Spike. Maybe they can tell us about…” Xander was interrupted by the small furry demon ushering them thru the door and down a flight of stairs. They ended up in a dark basement.

A cage was in the back of the dimly light room. Someone was standing in there watching them. As Xander and Blue moved forward the figure turned out to be a woman and a man. Both human or at least human-looking. The woman was in her fifties, blond shoulder long hair big green eyes. She seemed angry. The man was in his forties, dark short hair and a little chubby. He kept looking over at the woman nervously as if expecting her to deal with things.

“Doctor Jennesy.” Blue said and nodded toward the woman.

Dr. Jennesy says you had a rough night after the treatment yesterday.

She says you’re healing real fast now. Faster then they thought you would.

Xander took a step back and bumped into Angel’s broad chest. The tall vampire wrapped an arm around Xander’s waist and whispered ”She can’t hurt you any more. It’s over.” But was it? He still woke up at night bathed in sweat, whimpering in remembered pain. Spike stepped closer to the cage golden eyes scrutinizing the woman.

The door to the room opened again and other demons started walking in. A few of them brought what looked like cameras with them. They fussed with different things but finally got the cameras ready.

”What is this?” Dr. Jennesy demanded and pointed at the cameras.

”We want information.” Blue simply said. Xander stepped forward and the two humans in the cage gasped. The man stepped closer to the bars of the cage and said

”You! The child! Where is she? Did Result 2 survive?”

Xander walked up to the cage and hissed ”She lived…lives. She’s almost five now. Her and her brother.” The humans looked confused.

”What are her abilities? Her healing rate? Does she have normal cognitive development?” Dr. Jennesy babbled her eyes shining with interest. Xander looked straight at the man.

”You! You drained me. Tortured me. You experimented on my child.” Xander felt slightly sick.

”We simply did what was necessary.” the woman claimed ”We did it in order to fight the demons and hopefully strengthen our soldiers.” The man reached out and put a warning hand on her shoulder.

”Shut the fuck up, Elise.” he whispered. The two humans started quarrelling. A new demon entered the room. He looked very much like Blue but he seemed older more worn.

”Xander.” Blue said waving the three vampires over to the waiting demon. ”This is Daivat, the mage of my clan.” They all greeted the elder with due respect. ”He will be casting a spell on the…humans.” Blue pointed with disgust at the cage.

”A spell?” Angel asked.

”Yes. It is essentially a truth spell.” Daivat said his purple eyes gleaming.

”Why would ya…” Spike began.

”My son is still missing.” Blue explained ” My son and many from my clan.” he turned and looked at the other demons in the room ”They all have missing family, clan or spawn. They all want answers.” Blue turned and looked at Xander ”Don’t you?”

”I will cast the spell and then you can ask.” Daivat said walking toward the cage.

”Why the cameras, mate?” Spike asked.

”Perhaps the humans will speak of things…other demons…we will share the recordings with any demon that wants to know the truth.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“It is done.” Daivat said and left. All the demons in the room looked at Blue not certain who would ask first. The large demon turned to Xander and nodded.

There was one question that Xander needed an answer to. One that had haunted him every day since finding out about Jonathan. The two humans looked at him expectantly. Xander could smell the fear rolling off them.

“My children…R-result 1 and 2.” he paused and closed his eyes “Are there any others. Did you make others?” He opened his eyes and focused on the woman. She seemed to fight her urge to speak but finally the spell won.

“No! No others. We only managed to create those two specimens. We had others planned especially after we succeeded with Result 2. But all other attempts before and after those two failed.” She looked shocked and perplexed. The man had his hand over his mouth and Xander turned to look at him.

“We we…we had four failed attempts before Result 1.” the man blabbered.

“Failed?” Angel asked and walked over to stand next to Xander.

“Yes. O-o-one was still born. There were deformities.” the man hissed as if in pain “Two provoked abortions…” he suddenly pushed a hand over his mouth.

“Provoked?” Spike was in game face and ready to reach in and snap the bastards neck. Spike could almost feel the pain emanating from Xander.

“Y-yes.” the man looked over at dr. Jennesy.

“We wanted to see the different stages of foetal development.” she said.

Xander grabbed hold of the bars in front of the woman and quietly asked “And the last failed attempt?”

“Healthy.” the man whispered.

“What…What did you do with…it?” Xander asked, every word a struggle to let out.

“After the birth we…” dr. Jennesy took a slow deliberate step back, away from the angry young man “After the birth we terminated the…object.” She shrieked when Xander’s hand shot out and only missed her throat by an inch.

Angel pulled Xander away and into Spike‘s waiting arms. “Terminated how?” Angel asked.

“We a-administered a lethal does of…” the woman was interrupted by Xander.

“Why?”

“The object seemed…human but we found it not to have a heartbeat and it reacted badly to UV-rays. We…” she felt the cold wall against her back when she bumped against it “We wanted to find out what made it function.”

“It?” Spike moved closer to the cage.

“She…it was female.” dr. Jennesy mumbled and looked startled when the bars of the cage bend slightly under the blond vampire’s hands.

“One more question.” Xander said his voice hoarse. “Rebecca Jensen. Vessel 4. Who was she?”

The man took a step forward “She was a runaway. She was picked up in LA. We didn’t have much information on her…we only cared about how healthy she was and…“ he hesitated “and the fact that she wouldn’t be missed.” Xander nodded and stepped away.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After Blue had asked about his son and what might remain of his clan….after Blue had walked out of the room his shoulders slumped...after all the demons had asked and gotten answers, a tall demon with grey skin and white eyes said

“Tell us everything you know.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Xander watched as the man passed out blood running over his dry lips. Watched as blood started accompanying every word leaving dr. Jennesy’s mouth. Watched as the man was woken up and forced to continue. Dr. Jennesy stumbled back and sat down on the chair in the corner of the cage. She never stopped talking. Her voice rasping and almost a whisper. They had both spoken for 24 hours straight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Information was streaming over him. Experiments explained. Processes involving vivisection of demons described. Accounts of how different demon spawn reacted to malnutrition. One of the female demons started crying and left the room when dr. Jennesy spoke of a young female R’an’nan demon who had finally resorted to killing and devouring her younger brother.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After 48 hours without sleep or food dr. Jennesy passed out. She continued to mumble about medication and treatments in her sleep. The man tried to continue speaking. His eyes bloodshot as he sank down to the floor and started banging his head against the bars of the cage.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Xander watched as the cage doors were opened, at some point Spike and Angel had vanished and the demons left in the room started packing up the cameras. Blue stood next to Xander, the large demon's shoulders hunched.

“We will release them,” the large demon said.

“What happens then?” Xander asked looking down at the unconscious humans twitching on the floor.

“They will never be what they were once. The spell has a side affect. They will never be capable of keeping a secret. Never again.” Blue turned and walked to the exit “They are useless to the military now. And I do believe they will disappear.”

“Disappear? Why?” Xander was confused.

“The Initiative can’t afford to leave them like this.”

“And the Initiative knows no mercy,” Xander said as he walked out of the room with Blue.


	3. Father

Tony Harris sat at the bar in the sleaziest joint in Sunnydale. He’d been drinking solid for a few hours. A nice buzz was wrapping his brain in cotton and he guessed it was about time for him to drag his ass home.

Not that there was anything good waiting for him there. Hell no. Just his wife. Nagging. Nag nag nagging about the rent, about him drinking too much and work and Xander being missing and money. The old cow had her own job. Why the fuck did she need money from him?

He waved his shot glass at the bartender and the tall man came over and filled it. The clear liquid was gone faster than it had appeared. Just as he was getting ready to leave a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Tony turned unfocused eyes to the owner of the hand.

“Oi, mate, not leaving are ya?” the younger man with shock-blond hair asked.

“Gotta get home to the wife.” Tony grumbled and tried to get off his barstool again. The blond just pushed him back and ordered a new round of drinks for the two of them.

They talked for awhile. Despite the guy being a foreigner he was pretty good company. Talked funny, yeah, but he paid for all the rounds.

\--------------------------------------------

“’S my car.” Tony mumbled and stumbled over the parking lot. The young man followed him strangely untouched by the large amounts of alcohol they had consumed.

“Yeah?” the blond asked and smirked.

“’S a good car. Start…Starts every time.” Why the hell would the car door be moving around like that? He kept trying to get the key in the lock. Fuck. He didn’t usually get dizzy like this.

“That’s good ta know.” the young man said and took the keys out of Tony’s fumbling hands “But you’re not driving tonight, git.”

“Gimme my keys.” Tony staggered forward wanting his keys back.

“Not gonna need them.” the blond pushed Tony against the car and asked “Don’t ya feel slightly dizzy? The drug should be kicking in right about now.”

And the world turned upside down as Tony Harris slid down the side of his car and landed on the ground. He grunted and passed out.

\--------------------------------------------

Fuck his head hurt. He tried to stand up but his legs were wobbly and his vision was blurred. He lay back down hissing in discomfort. When the world finally decided to stand relatively still he started taking in his surroundings.

It was a square room with two doors. One probably lead to a bathroom the other…well he wasn’t quite up to moving yet so he’d have to see about that later. A bed. Big king-sized. Two nightstands and a closet. It all looked old but well kept. Clean. He fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------

One of the doors really did lead to the bathroom. He tried the other door. Locked. Why the hell would it be…His head started hurting and he decided to complain about the locked door later. The bed was nice and soft.

\-------------------------------------------------

Someone had put food on the nightstand while he slept. Egg, toast, coffee and a donut. He ate a little of each and felt better. He banged on the door. Yelling.

“Let me the fuck out!” his voice was hoarse “Fuckers! I’ll call the police.”

No one answered.

\-------------------------------------------------

Tony woke up. His hands shaking uncontrollably. He seriously needed a drink. Just a beer or a shot of JD. Anything. It always worked and got rid of the shaking.

Ten minutes of pummelling the door did him no good. He sat on the bed head cradled in his hands. The headache was getting worse and his hands were still shaking.

Hours or maybe days - there wasn’t a single clock in the room, and his wristwatch was gone - he fell asleep curled up on the bed. Even in sleep his hands didn’t stop shaking.

\-------------------------------------------------

Food seemed to appear every time he slept. Soup, bread, sandwiches, orange juice and water. No alcohol. Why the fuck wouldn’t they give him a beer. Just one.

He tried to stay awake. Planning to jump the person who delivered the food. But he was just too exhausted. He’d sit on the bed eyes open wide in an attempt to stay awake and the next thing he’d know food would be on the nightstand and a blanket would be covering him.

\-------------------------------------------------

He needed a beer. He’d kill for a beer. Literally.

\--------------------------------------------------

His heart was galloping like mad. It felt like the damn thing was trying to burst out of his chest. When he finally felt it calm down…when he couldn’t hear his own heartbeat pumping in his ears…he could have sworn he heard children laughing and someone reprimanding them.

“What did I tell you rug rats?” a female voice asked and the children giggled. The sound of feet running down stairs. And Tony was almost certain someone was standing on the other side of the door listening.

He didn’t move.

\--------------------------------------------------

He was shivering so violently. His hands out of control. He screamed and begged. His heart ready to burst right out of his ribcage. He was sobbing curled up on the bed.

Suddenly strong arms pulled him close and someone murmured reassurances in his ear.

“It’s gonna be okay, Dad.”

Xander?

“I‘m sorry it hurts this much.”

\-------------------------------------------------- 

He wasn’t aware when his need for alcohol turned into a need to just get the hell out of the room. It just seemed to shrink a little every hour. Or maybe he was getting smaller?

Fading away.

\----------------------------------------------

One morning he woke up and he could practically smell himself. He reeked of sweat and puke. He took his first shower since waking up in the room. Found clean clothes in the closet. Jeans and t-shirts, underwear. He shaved.

He almost felt human.

\-----------------------------------------------

When he woke up a clock radio was standing on the nightstand. He looked at the date.

Two months? He’d been here almost two months?

\---------------------------------------------

He woke up to brown eyes looking at him with concern.

“You tired?” a small voice asked.

“Um…what?” Tony looked over at the door. It was open. Not just unlocked but open.

“See I told you.” the little blond girl whispered to a brown-haired boy standing next to her. The kid’s face was wrong somehow. His forehead ridged in a strange way. “He’s tired. He don’t want to play tag.” the girl scolded the boy. The boy sulked and made a yipping sound.

Tony slowly sat up. He didn’t want to scare the kids away. They’d probably lock the door after them.

“Daddy said we couldn’t go up here.” the girl said reprimanding the boy. The boy made protesting sounds and pointed a finger at the girl and whined. The girl looked slightly ashamed “Yeah okay I wanted to see too.”

The boy put something in Tony’s hand. A half-eaten Twinkie. He just couldn’t help it. It was just too damn surreal. He started laughing. He just couldn’t stop.

“Think he’s crazy?” the girl backed away slowly attempting to pull the boy with her but he just yipped and laughed as well “I’ll tell Daddy. I will.”

“Daddy already knows.” a deep voice came from the doorway. The two children stepped further away from the bed. The little boy kept smiling at Tony. He smiled right back.

“Out!” the man standing in the doorway said and the children bolted through the open door “Go have breakfast with Spike and Gunn.” he yelled after them.

\--------------------------------------------------

The man closed the door behind him and walked over to the chair standing next to the bed. Tony studied the young man’s face. It hit him square in the chest. The realization. That this was Xander. His Xander.

“You need anything, Dad?”

Tony just shook his head. No…he…no…Xander?

Xander smiled and said “Sorry about the abrupt wakeup call. They get easily excited.”

“Yours?” Tony croaked out. Xander nodded.

“Beth and Jonathan.” he said as if that explained everything.

“Why?” Tony asked.

“Because you wouldn’t have listened to me if you were half drunk.”

“I wasn’t.” Tony defended himself.

“You always were.” Xander stated calmly. And Tony wanted to protest, to be indignant. Who did the kid think he was anyway? Accusing him of something like that.

But he didn’t…because it was true.

\--------------------------------------

He walked down the stairs. Xander behind him. So different from the clumsy kid Tony remembered. The hotel, The Hyperion Xander had called it, was big. Long hallways and doors everywhere.

“I’m sure the kids’ll give you the grand tour after breakfast.” Xander chuckled. And Tony thought about asking about the boy. His face. But decided not to after all.

“Okay” he simply said.

\----------------------------------------

He was sitting next to the little girl. She had demanded he sit with her. The boy started piling food on a plate, a little bit of everything, The blond guy from the bar was there and he was about to say something about that when Jonathan shoved the plate at Tony. He ate and listened.

Voices filled the kitchen and someone tugged on his hand. He turned and looked at the little girl. All big brown eyes and blond curls. He leant down and she whispered in his ear

“Come to my tea party? After?”

Tony just nodded. Why the hell not?

Things couldn’t get any stranger anyway.


	4. Uncle

Spike knocked on the door and looked over at Angel. The taller vampire seemed uncomfortable.

“You sure about this?” Angel asked.

“Yes.” Spike answered without hesitation. Angel turned his back on the blond vampire and scanned the neighbourhood, as if he expected a demon to jump them. But then again, this was Sunnydale and you just couldn’t be too careful.

“Still think we should have brought Xander along.” Angel said and finally looked at Spike again.

“He said ‘e couldn’t…Too many bad memories.” Spike said and knocked again. Both vampires could hear someone move behind the door.

“Open up.” Spike said loudly “Let us in, Mum.” Angel smirked “Don’t ya even start, Peaches.” Spike warned. The dark-haired vampire nodded and snorted. The door was slowly opened and Jessica Harris peeked out.

”Oh! Spike.” the woman smiled and stepped out on the doorstep. Spike smiled back and was only mildly surprised when the woman grabbed him and hugged him. Angel coughed. ”Angel…” she took the vampire’s hand. ”Come in, come in. Is Xander coming later. Is he bringing the kids? I knitted a cute little red sweater for Beth. I was thinking about doing it in green but with her complexion and eyes I thought red would be better.” Jessica babbled ”And Jonathan. Oh you should see the pants I bought for him. So cute.”

”Jessica…” Tony said as he entered the living room ”Maybe Spike and Angel would like to sit down while you ramble on about clothes?” Xander’s mother looked puzzled, turned and noticed that both vampires were standing.

”Yes. Yes of course.” she said apologetically ”Sit, please.” Tony shook hands with Spike and Angel. ”I think we have some blood left in the freezer from last time…” Jessica said.

“We’re fine.” Angel said and Spike nodded.

“Sorry ta say, Mum, but this isn’t really a visit as such.” Spike said and looked at Tony.

“Oh…” Jessica suddenly looked frightened “They’re all right aren’t they. Xander and Beth and Jonathan.” Both vampires could hear her heart racing and smell the fear.

“They’re all fine.” Angel said reassuringly “We came to take care of some unfinished business.” Jessica looked at Tony. “We…That is Xander…” Angel stuttered.

“What?” Tony asked and sat down on the couch, opposite the one the vampires were occupying.

“You won’t like what we have to say.” Angel predicted.

\------------------------------------------------

“No.” was all Jessica could say “Oh God no.” she whispered and closed her eyes. Her slim hands trembled slightly and she hugged herself “Not my baby.”

“I’m sorry.” Angel said and looked over at Tony. The man hadn’t said much, he was clenching his hands so hard that the knuckles were white. Spike was growling softly.

“We left him with his uncle whenever…” Tony looked ashamed.

“When ever we were too drunk to take care of him.” Jessica said and her hand brushed against the pin on her cardigan. Xander had given it to her, the day she had been sober for a year.

“How do you want to do this?” Tony asked and looked Spike in the eyes.

“Ya know me, Tony.” Spike said. Xander’s father just nodded. “I’d prefer if I could make him suffer for a long time…only…” Spike looked over at Jessica “Xander wouldn’t want that.”

\---------------------------------------------

Rory put the tools down. He really hated when hunters brought their puny hunting trophies, so he could stuff them. There was only so much he could do, when the idiots went hunting with shotguns.

He walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. He looked at the mug he had just found, put it down and walked over to the fridge in stead. He needed a beer or maybe four, anything to pass the night. The computer pinged and he walked over to the laptop. A new email. Great.

Hey Uncle58

Found a new and hot site. Lots of pictures of your favourite kind of boys.

Don’t see why you prefer them dark-haired and brown-eyed. My neighbour has a 7 year old kid. The bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. Told him about my new X-box…think I might have a chance. His mom works all the time so he’s lonely.

Gotta go. Talk later.

Daddy-O

Rory smiled and clicked the link. ”Oh man!” he said when pictures of small dark-haired boys appeared on his screen.

\---------------------------------------------

”Might want ta leave your new jacket behind.” Spike said when they stopped outside Rory’s house.

”What?” Tony asked confused.

”Blood tends to show on a white jacket.” Angel said and turned in his seat so he could look at Xander’s father, sitting in the backseat of Spike’s car.

Tony left his jacket behind.

\------------------------------------------

Rory cursed when someone knocked on the front door.

\-------------------------------------------

”Yeah?” Rory asked as he opened the door. Angel and Spike tried to look friendly. Rory looked at his brother ”Tony? What the hell?” he looked at Spike and Angel ”It’s practically the middle of the night.”

”Yeah…” Tony drawled, his left hand clenched hard on the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing ”Just thought you’d want to meet Spike.” Xander’s father said and looked back at the blond vampire.

”Spike?” Rory asked.

”Yeah, Xander boyfriend.” Tony simply said and walked past his brother and into the house. ”Well…” he said and looked back at the two vampires ”Come on in.” he smirked. Rory looked a little baffled, but moved away from the door when the two other men followed Tony and entered the house.

”You remember when Xander was little and he’d stay with you?” Tony asked, knowing that Rory did remember just fine.

”Sure…” Rory said.

”What did you do all day with him?” Tony asked ”He wasn’t really the kind of kid to sit still for long.”

”No…I guess he wasn’t.” Rory said and moved into the kitchen ”Would you guys like something to drink? I just made some coffee or maybe you want a beer?”

”No, mate.” Spike said ”We’ll be off in a few minutes.”

”Oh…” Rory looked uncertain and finally just stood there.

”Tell me…Rory.” Tony said slowly and got up from the couch he was sitting in ”Did you really think we’d never find out?”

”Find out?” Rory looked from Angel’s impassive face to Spike. What the hell? Did the fagot’s eyes just change colour? Tony made a strange sound and Rory looked over at his brother.

”We trusted you…” Tony said and moved closer to Rory ”Yeah, me and Jessica were fucked up parents…drunk most of the time and yeah I did hurt my kid…” Tony said and noticed that Spike didn’t as much as flinch. They’d had the If-you-ever-hurt-my-Xander-again-I’ll-break-your-bloody-neck conversation a long time ago.

Rory took a step back, his eyes big. ”I did hurt Xander. Did drink too much…but…” Angel noticed, that Tony’s hands looked like claws when Xander’s father reached out and grabbed Rory. ”But you…You…” Tony’s hands tightened around Rory’s shoulders ”Touched him.”

”I-I-I have n-no idea what the h-hell you’re talking about Tony.” Rory stuttered. Spike just walked over to the two humans and looked at Rory.

”You can’t tell your Dad about this or your Mom.” Spike snarled and watched Rory go pale ”You just keep this little secret between you and me.” Spike was inches from Rory’s face ”You wanna make uncle Rory happy, don’t ya?” the blond vampire finished.

”You fucking bastard!” Tony roared and slammed his brother into the wall.” Is that what you told him?” Rory just shook his head in denial ”Is it?!” Tony growled and pushed a hand against Rory’s throat.

”I-I-I” the man gasped. Angel was standing by the laptop on the table in the corner of the room. It suddenly dawned on Rory that he hadn’t turned it off. He tried to wriggle free from his brother’s grasp. Angel growled low in his throat when the dark screen was filled with sad-eyed little dark-haired boys.

”Filth.” was all the vampire could manage. Spike and Tony looked over at the laptop. Spike went into game face and Tony let go of his brother. Xander’s father slowly walked over to the computer and looked at the boys on the screen.

”Do…” Tony whispered ”Do you…Did you ever take pictures of Xander?” Angel could smell the rage rolling off the human standing next to him. Tony looked at his brother. Rory was still leaning against the wall, his eyes closed tightly.

”Answer.” Spike growled and Rory opened his eyes and saw the blond man’s ridged forehead and golden eyes. Xander’s uncle peed himself.

”N-n-no…I never…took pictures.” Rory stammered.

”But you did…touch him.” Tony said and walked over to Spike and Rory again.

”I-I…” Rory looked his brother in the eyes ”He would have never let me if you and Jessica…” Rory doubled over when Tony’s fist connected with his stomach.

”You don’t…” Tony growled ”If you deny this…” he pointed at the laptop ”I’ll fucking kill you myself.” Rory whimpered ”Or maybe better yet…” Tony smiled menacingly ”I’ll leave you alone with Spike and Angel here.” Rory shook his head violently and gasped when he saw Angel vamp out.

”Tony.” Angel said ”People like him…they never stop.” the vampire pointed at the computer.

”So we kill him.” Spike said and Tony nodded slowly.

”No…” Angel shook his head ”It’s not up to us.” Angel reached out and held his hand palm up. Spike growled and pulled a baseball bat out of his duster.

”I was looking forward to that.” Spike said and gave Angel the bat.

”I know, William. But this is Tony’s right…not yours.” Angel handed the bat to Tony and the human took it. ”Take this as well.” Angel said and gave Xander’s father a cell phone. Tony looked confused. ”Don’t kill him, Tony. Just…” Angel said ”Just hurt him enough and then call the police anonymously.”

”And tell them what?” Tony asked.

”That you know about a guy who has child pornography on his computer.” Angel said and walked over to the front door. ”Who knows maybe he hurt other kids…they might step forward when they hear that he’s been arrested.” Spike reluctantly followed his Sire.

”Ya got thirty minutes, Tony.” Spike said and Tony heard the door close leaving him alone with his brother. Rory tried to inch his way toward the front door.

”Well, Rory.” Tony said and experimentally swung the bat ”I intend to use every last one of those thirty minutes.”

\--------------------------------------

Spike and Angel watched Tony leave his brother’s house. The human was holding the bat in his hands. When Tony opened the door to the backseat of the car and got in, Spike turned and looked at him.

”You were right, son.” Tony said and looked at Spike ”It was a good thing I left my white jacket in the car.” Spike nodded and slowly drove away. Just as they turned the corner they heard the sirens of police cars.


End file.
